1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, a lens barrel, and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, driving devices have been known that are used in a lens barrel or the like of an image capturing apparatus and drive a vibration actuator having a piezoelectric element (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-149368).